Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse)
Obsessed from a young age with Lewis Carroll's book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Jervis Tetch, an expert hypnotist, embraced a delusion that he was the incarnation of a character in the story, the Mad Hatter. Using his skills for mesmerism, the Mad Hatter has committed many crimes, often themed around the book that inspired him and his love of hats and headgear, going so far as to implant his hats with mind-control chips to amplify his hypnosis skills. The Hatter is also obsessed with the concept of "Alice" brainwashing countless young women in his attempts to find Alice, and murdering them when he is finished with them. Above all other headwear, however, he covets Batman's distinctive cowl, and will stop at nothing to acquire it. Involvement Batman: Arkham Origins To the end of this scheme, Jervis sent three henchmen to Batman's location in order to invite him to his tea party, by singing a message to the tune of "London Bridge is Falling Down", and then electrocuted them when they finished delivering the message, knocking them out. Jervis then called Batman directly using unknown means, introducing himself and revealing how he had kidnapped a girl. At his head-quarters, Jervis managed to add the finishing touches to a group of henchmen, and talked at length about how he had never recieved much attention from anyone, but now he was finally being listened to. Batman soon arrived and defeated the henchmen, and demanded that Jervis reveal where Alice was. Jervis then used hypnotism to affect Batman's mind, trapping him in 'Wonderland'. After beating Jervis' mind games, Batman breaks free of the illusion, sees him taking the girl hostage with a knife but Batman manages to disarm him using a reverse batarang to defeat Jervis and rescue "Alice", who broke down crying due to the trauma of Hatter's mind control and treatment of her. Batman called the GCPD and had them come to pick Jervis up, however they did not arrive throughout the night, due to the larger issues caused by the Joker's actions that night. Batman: Arkham Asylum Joker wished Tetch to be present during the Arkham Riots, as evidenced by his name being on Joker's Party List, yet the Hatter was nowhere to be found. However his personal effects were later discovered in the Asylum Botanical Gardens. It is unclear whether Jervis was still locked up by this stage, or if he had escaped and was later recaptured. Batman: Arkham City Despite his assistance in the creation of the Tyger Guards and in seizing Gotham, Hugo Strange had Jervis thrown into Arkham City (possibly for the same reason that the political prisoners were incarcerated- to prevent the truth about Arkham City from getting out- although Strange may have also seen Jervis as a criminal and sought to punish him along with the other villains in Gotham). Apparently, Mad Hatter was not able to hide out in his own hat shop, as his new hideout in Arkham City is in an apartment under an old stripclub. Jervis was able to pull together a small gang using his mind control technology, however could not hope to compete with the larger gangs led by Joker, Penguin and Two-Face, and so once again looked to Batman as a potential servant. Shortly after Batman saves Vicki Vale from Joker's snipers when the helicopter crashes, Jervis observes them from the rooftop, and sees his chance, using a "remote hypnotic suggestion", in order to convince Batman to come to his lair. In this, Batman is contacted by Alfred. He says that Lucius Fox finished the cure he was working on. When Batman injects the cure in him, he passes out and wakes up in Mad Hatter's lair, strapped to a chair and surrounded by various inmates wearing rabbit masks and under the Hatter's control, all a part of the Mad Tea Party. Jervis revealed he had set an impromptu trap for his one time enemy: what Batman thought was "the cure" was in fact a hypnotic chemical that he tricked Batman into taking. The Hatter then attempted to control Batman with a special mask that resembles a rabbit version of the Batsuit's cowl. Unfortunately for the Hatter, Batman breaks through with sheer will and after a fight with the Hatter's mind controlled gang, he eventually defeats him and flattens his hat. Tetch managed to survive Protocol 10 later that night, and when Batman returned to his lair afterwards, he found Jervis still standing on the table, mourning the loss of his favourite hat, wondering if 'Alice' will be angry with him. Batman warns Hatter to never take control of his mind again. Catwoman also visited the Hatter, who mistook her for Alice. Catwoman tells him she'll look for her and see if the Cheshire Cat will help. Batman: Arkham Knight Mad Hatter himself does not appear but his hat and 2 masks he uses to control people are on display in the Evidence Room at the GCPD. When investigating his display, A recording of Aron Cash will play, mentioning that after Arkham City they were forced to let him go, like many of the other inmates. Allies *Joker *Hugo Strange Enemies *Batman *Catwoman Appearances *Batman: Arkham Origins *Batman: Arkham Asylum (Photo) *Batman: Arkham City Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Criminal Category:Batman Characters Category:Arkhamverse Characters Category:Arkham Inmate Category:Arkham City Residents Category:Arkham Asylum Residents Category:Alive Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Villains